She'll Take Care Of Me
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Ami is having trouble with her decisions and whats up with her mother's questions?


http/ is a third. It won't come for a while though.

Enjoy.

--

Ami smiled lightly. Makoto really knew how to make her morning.

A wonderful breakfast sat on the table.

"You really shouldn't have" Ami told her. "Getting up all early just to cook."

"Yeah well today's finals right?" Makoto asked Ami setting ham on the table.

She nodded. "I've got three today, three tomorrow"

Makoto put her hands behind her back shyly. "You can get breakfast tomorrow if you'll stay the night again."

"Well, I do seem to sleep better over here; but I must decline my mother will kill me. She already thinks I spend an unnatural amount of time with you. I can only imagine what she'd think if I spent the night twice in a row."

"Oh," she looked down ruefully. "I understand. Wouldn't want her to get any ideas."

"Don't say it like that Makoto." Ami sighed. "You know how insecure I am about this sort of thing."

"So how's Sutoko?" Makoto sat down on the other side of the table grabbing her plate.

"He's fine I guess, our relationship isn't going anywhere. I honestly think we're only together just to have someone to claim."

"We'll isn't that a serious waste of time," Makoto yawned.

"Well yes it could be considered that." Ami paused, "Jealous?" she teased.

"You wish," She sat watching Ami.

"I can't see what you're so worked up about."

" Oh really," Makoto frowned "maybe I'm not making myself clear enough."

She leaned over the table and kissed Ami delicately, slowly savoring one of their rare moment where neither is afraid to proceed.

"What are you doing?" Ami asked when Makoto went to pull away and pulled her back into the kiss.

"That was a mistake," Makoto whispered.

"But it was nice," Ami smiled.

" You really should be ashamed of yourself." Makoto told her quietly.

"You started it." She shook her head. "Anyway, what's a kiss between friends."

"I want you," she blushed.

"I know," Ami said casually, she finished off breakfast. "I'll see you later." She told her grabbing her backpack from by the door and slipped into her shoes.

"Later," Makoto mumbled.

She laid her head down on the table.

"I love her," Makoto mumbled sadly.

--

Ami shook from head to toe outside of Makoto's doorway.

"I've lost my mind." Ami told herself aloud before running from the house.

"Hey Aims" Rei waved her hands flagging her down. "Why such a rush."

"I'm not rushing." Ami smiled shakily. "How'd you manage to make my short name even shorter."

"It's a gift." Rei Grinned.

"You look like you've been making out." Minako poked.

Ami laughed strangely.

"Your lips gave you away." Minako told her.

"Where'd you come from?" Ami snapped around suddenly.

"I live down the street." Minako laughed " it's not like you to forget such small things Ami. Are you sick? You should tell Makoto I'm sure she'd take care of you."

"Yeah, she'll take care of her alright." Rei teased.

"Sod off Rei," Ami hoisted her bag over her shoulders.

"Ouch, now you've gone and hurt my feelings." She mocked her face twisted in feigned sorrow.

"It's okay love," a Minako took Rei's face in her hands kissed her.

After two minutes of watching Minako and Rei snog, Ami through her hands in the air in disgust and stomped off.

She smiled a little when she heard the two laughing at her.

--

Ami nearly floated out of her last class. Walking toward her locker she switched shoes and tossed her bag inside. She'd study out of the books she had at home on her desk.

"Hey you," Sutoko wrapped him arms around her from behind.

Ami nearly jumped out her skin.

"don't do that!" she cried out.

"Sorry Ami I forget how skittish you can be." He leaned into kiss her neck.

"come on I'm hungry" Ami dodged his kiss with a sigh of relief.

"you know something Ami," he joked.

'here we go again,' She thought sadly.

"you blew me off four times the week so you could go be with the girls, more accurately Makoto. If I'd didn't know any better I'd say you like her as a boyfriend more than you like me." Sutoko took a moment to catch his breath. "being blown off by someone who you thought was really interested in you kind of hurts, ya know?"

"don't be silly Sutoko. Makoto can't be a better boyfriend than you." Ami sighed wishing she had grabbed at least one book so she could drown out her boyfriend.

"Make it up to me," he smirked mischievously. He stood in front of her. "how about a movie? We could have a great time after it too."

"are you implying that we have sex afterward." Ami glared. "You know how I feel about abstinence."

"Tell Makoto that the next time you two are on the bed and she's pulling your shirt over your head." He snapped.

"being an ass really isn't your style. Give it up." Ami said, shoving Sutoko out of the way. "and if you paid as much attention to me as you say you do. You'd notice I never wear pull over shirts. Button ups make you look like you have class."

"I never heard you say you weren't sleeping with her," Sutoko yelled. Everyone within a mile radius stopped to look at Ami.

"Your just mad your girlfriend left you for a women!" Andrew yelled from the arcade door. "Great job Ami ditch the dork, for someone who deserves you."

Sutoko seethed. 'why do they always do that!' he thought to himself angrily.

Everyone on the street laughed.

Ami stood in from of her door. Contemplating going in after calming down.

"Hello Ami how did finals go?" Ms. Mizuno queried.

"Piece of cake," Ami replied happily.

"That's nice, Matoko called. she offered to cook you dinner in case I had to work tonight. You might want to take her up on that offer." Ms. Mizuno watched her child closely. "she's working late."

"at least with her I'll eat." Ami mumbled.

"what exactly are you eating?" Ms. Mizuno lifted an eyebrow.

"Depends, what ever's on the menu." Ami replied absentmindedly.

"Right." Her mother headed toward the door. "If you do decide to stay out with Makoto just make sure to get enough sleep so your not tired during finals."

"don't worry mom Makoto takes care of me." Ami walked over to the refrigerator and took out a carton on orange juice.

"I know she does." Mrs. Mizuno opened the door. "oh hello Rei, Minako, come right in. I was just leaving."

"Hello, we were just coming by to drag Ami to dinner. We all know she won't feed herself." Minako joked as Ms. Mizuno got into her car.

"Sooo…," Rei started. "we spoke to Andy. Seems you and Sutoko had a pretty loud break up."

"he was the only one yelling." Ami replied. " I think my mom just tried to get me to admit I was sleeping with Makoto."

"Ami all of Japan knows you two are fucking. No use denying it." Minako watched a blush crawl up Ami's neck.

" we don't fuck." She scowled..

"Your right," Rei said. "how's the sex?"

"It's fucking amazing." Minako answered.

Ami and Rei stared at her.

"oh, well I guess that was your line." She laughed giving Rei a quick wink.

"will you two cut it out."

"Come on I don't think Makoto feels like slaving at work more than she needs to." Rei took Minako's hand and walked out the door.

Ami walked into her room and grabbed an American novel off of her desk.

--

"Ladies," Makoto and two other of the restaurant's waiters carried over tray's of food. "Next time Usagi stays home," she told them setting their plates in front of them.

Haruka who was sitting next to Ami leaned over.

"Isn't she hot in the uniform?" Haruka kissed Ami's blushing cheek.

"Hey now," Michiru pulled Haruka back toward her. "as much as you'd love the idea. You can't have everything at the table."

"I know love, I only have a taste for one thing tonight." She whispered into her ear.

"You might want to say that just a bit lower next time Papa." Hotaru shook her head when the too blushed.

"No, you just have big ears," Haruka poked.

Once Makoto helped distribute the food she pulled as chair to the end. Shedding her Chef's shirt and slipping it over the edge of the chair.

"How'd finals go?" Mamoru asked the college students at the table.

"I'll be taking American history over again next year." Hotaru admitted.

"but we studied like crazy the week before." Ami exclaimed.

"I know, I just couldn't remember those dates. There was a whole section on them" Hotaru sighed. "if I drank, I think this would be the time to get a drink."

"I'm sure you did better than you think." Setsuna told her, running her hand through the young girls hair.

The talk subsided and everyone began to eat.

"I take it you're not eating." Ami asked, Quietly.

She looked at her impishly. "I plan on eating, I've just got an appetite for something unique."

Everyone at the table blushed madly.

"that came out wrong." Makoto looked down shyly.

"If you think that was wrong, you should have heard Sutoko and Ami arguing." Usagi said. "Andy really does have a great since of humor."

"you two broke up?" Makoto looked toward Ami apathetically.

Ami nodded. "I don't have time for Jackasses."

"please enlighten us on why you hang out with Rei then?" Minako joked braking the tension.

Makoto stood from the table excusing herself.

"I think I'll turn in. I'll see you tomorrow." She slipped her chefs shirt back on. "good night Ladies."

"Night," They coursed.

"She'll call my cell in the middle of the night and I'll be right at her door with two vanilla cappuccinos just like last night." She said answering their stares.

--

Ami turned on the shower. She'd yet to hear from Makoto. Stepping in she sighed.

'why does she have to be so temperamental. Ami stepped into the living room as the door pushed open.

Ami's mother eyes closed, and lips locked was pushed into their house by a taller women.

As they walked further inside Ms. Mizuno's mother slipped her hands up the front of the other women shirt.

"please tell me you're not still working." Ami said.

The women jumped apart both looking as if they'd been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, or more accurately for Ami's mother up someone else's shirt.

"Ami shouldn't you be at Makoto's?" Ms. Mizuno pushed her down the hall.

"No," Ami answered. " I live here, Not there."

"could've fouled me." She retorted.

Ami glared at her mother. "you owe me an explanation!" she hissed.

"and you can have it, just not now. In the morning. Pretend we're not here."

"is that some whore you picked up off of the street?" Ami exclaimed awkwardly.

Her mother closed the door. "I don't pick up people off of the street Ami."

"Does she have a name?"

"Megan, her name is Megan." She answered.

"And how long have you been seeing her?" Ami asked calming.

"If I say six months will you be upset?" Ms. Mizuno looked at Ami desperately. " I wasn't expecting you to find out this way."

"It would have been nice. This whole time I've been denying Makoto because I thought you were a homophobe. Now I see the truth, you're a Homo too."

"You thought I was WHAT?" Ms. Mizuno yelled.

--

Alright I know I'm evil ending it with a cliffhanger but I'm going to try and make the ending one of the best pieces I've ever written.


End file.
